Grab bars of the subject character are conventionally disposed in recesses or Dockets in a tub/shower wall to assist entry into and egress from the tub/shower, and otherwise to aid the tub/shower occupant in maintaining balance. Such grab bars conventionally comprise a metal tube that extends through aligned sidewall openings in the wall recess. Beads of silicon or other suitable sealant are formed around the outside ends of the bar at the exterior surfaces of the opposed wall sections to hold the bar in position and seal against seepage of water from the tub/shower. Pins may be inserted through the opposed ends of the bar for abutting the outside surface of the main tub/shower wall to help prevent rotation of the bar during use. Such a grab bar assembly, including particularly the seals, is expensive and time-consuming to assemble, and is subject to failure during use.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide a grab bar of the subject character that is economical to manufacture, and that may be readily and economically installed during tub/shower installation. Another object of the present invention is to provide a grab bar of the described character that may be readily colored to match the color of the tub/shower wall.